


Spinning Around

by BlackHunter666



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A new style for a new life, Civilian Life, Gen, Post Order 66, bartending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing General Koon to Order 66 and facing the realities of what the Empire meant for the clones, Wolffe took a chance and fled the Imperial service. Now he's set up with a new life and new home, it's nothing like he's ever done before but he can't image turning away from this lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning Around

Trying not to remember what he'd left behind, former Commander Wolffe listened to the voices around him and relaxed into his new routine. Lining up twelve different glasses on the bar, each one a different shape and size, he grabbed two bottles of fine liquor and started to perform again. Keeping a mental track of all twelve drinks in his current group, he poured the first bottle into three of the glasses and flipped it up over his head with a practised twist of his wrist. 

Pouring the second bottle into four glasses, Wolffe sent it spinning too and put the first one down before bouncing a third up and flicking it past his face. Sliding bottle two back to its place at his station, he tapped one of the dispensers and grabbed up one of the shakers he kept in easy reach. Right hand up, he caught the flying ice cubes as he stalled bottle three on the back of his left hand before sending it up into a spin and nudging it to land safely back in the bottle rack.

Listening to the appreciative noises from his current customers, Wolffe spun the shaker in his palm and rocked another bottle into it before pouring the same liquor into three of the glasses arranged before him. Bottle down and shaker flicked across into his left hand; he grabbed two smaller bottles in his right hand and poured a measure of both into the shaker.

Flipping the shaker in his hand and slamming it down onto one of the empty glasses in the row then smoothly threw the shaker and glass up into the air to join with two more flying bottles and another shaker. Stepping right and then back to the left, he spun the loaded shaker over his shoulder as he spun and bounced one of the bottles up higher with the second shaker. Shifting back to the right, he caught the second bottle on his foot and kicked it back up into his reach.

Spinning again, Wolffe set the shaker and glass combo down on the bar and caught the second bottle in the same hand as the first bottle and stalled the second shaker on his elbow. Bottles down, he sent the shaker soaring overhead as he popped the first shaker off the glass and lined the glass up among the others. Catching the flying shaker, he grabbed both of them and set them back out of sight.

Hyping up the crowd again, he continued to spin bottles around him as he added various ingredients to each glass in front of him. Under his skilled hands, the twelve drinks were soon glistening a rainbow in front of him, the lights of the bar setting them off beautifully as he placed the assorted garnishes on them. Flicking out the coasters to match the drinks, Wolffe moved each one carefully so he didn't disturb the delicate balance in some of the layers showing.

#^#^#^#^#^#

Coming off shift at the end of the night, Wolffe finished cleaning down his station and headed for the staff area, his work apron jingling with the credits he'd been handed during his shift. Putting in his access code, he gratefully slipped through into the quiet of the staff zone and headed straight for one of the couches arranged for the staff.  
'Rough night?' one of his colleagues asked, sprawled on another couch.  
'Some guy tried to break my rhythm. Grabbed for one of my flips and almost dropped the entire pattern on my head.' Wolffe nodded, dropping down gratefully. 'You?'  
'I had a pre-wedding party at my station. The women were real frisky, constantly trying to a grope.' he replied, shifting on the couch. 'Days like this make me hate the fact I'm Twi'lek.'  
'Ain't much better being human. I promise you that, Feranis.' Wolffe sighed, untying his apron and bundling it up beside him. 'I'll be glad when this weekend is over. I need to relax.'  
'Get back to your people, hey?' Feranis chuckled, gazing up at the cracked paint on the ceiling.  
'I'll never go back to that.' Wolffe replied, leaning back and starting to count out his tips.

That was still a sore point for him and Wolffe honestly doubted that scar would ever heal over properly. No matter how he tried to validate his choices in his head, he still felt like a traitor because he was free while his brothers were still slaves. Wolffe really missed the old days, back with General Koon and his pack. But they were all gone now, leaving Wolffe on his own to mourn their losses and try to get his life in order.

He could still remember the day Order 66 had been handed down; the disbelief that his General could be a traitor; the anger that came from deep in his heart; the guilt that came over him when word came back about General Koon's death. That guilt had finally gotten to be too much and Wolffe broke inside. He never told anyone what he was planning; he simply disappeared one night while the men were planetside and fled into the darkness.

That choice still haunted him; he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he could have done something to protect Boost and Sinker from the punishment they received for not stopping him leaving. He wouldn't have even known about their deaths had it not been for an accidental meeting with another clone and a whispered briefing on the latest news from the Empire.  
'Hey Wolffe, you okay?' Feranis asked, reaching out to nudge Wolffe's leg. 'Wolffe?'  
'Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking.' Wolffe nodded, shaking his head quickly. 'Remembering another time and place.'

Finishing his tip count, Wolffe stood again and headed for his locker, memories of his vode still tumbling around in his head. Hanging up his apron, he tucked his credits into his jacket pocket and pulled the worn bantha leather around his shoulders. Making sure he had everything he needed, Wolffe bid Feranis a good night and left the bar. The air was crisp tonight, whipping around the wayward clone as he made his way down the alley and stepped out into the late night crowds. Hands in his jacket pockets, Wolffe kept his head down and started the walk home.

#^#^#^#^#^#

Almost home, Wolffe was looking forward to getting out of the cold and hopefully avoiding the brewing storm but his attention was drawn to a darkened alcove and a faint whimper. That whimper was so painfully familiar; he'd heard it from so many of his vode when they were in serious pain. Stopping and listening closely, he turned and moved towards the alcove, eyes constantly flicking around to check for any danger.

Sure enough, huddled together in the very back of the deep alcove, Wolffe found two of his vode shivering from the cold. Crouching in front of them, Wolffe opened his jacket and shuffled closer, trying to shield them from the harsh wind.  
'Comm…' one started but Wolffe hushed him quickly.  
'Just Wolffe, plain and simple.' Wolffe uttered, shifting a little closer. 'I can't see enough to ID.'  
'Kix and Jesse. Formally of the…'  
'Shh, no one needs to know that bit.' Wolffe corrected, worried about Rex now that he had two members of the old 501st in front of him. 'What are you doing out here on such a bitter night?'  
'We've got no place else to go. Been drifting since we left Coruscanta. We used our last credits to buy passage on a freighter and were dropped off here.'  
'Come on, you can come home with me. I don't have much but you're welcome to share it, vode. It's been so long since I've seen another vod, let alone spoken with one.' Wolffe smiled, pushing to his feet and extending his hands. 'You're safe now vode.'  
'Thank you.'  
'But aren't you worried the Empire will come?'  
'Nah, there's nothing on this planet of any real interest to the Empire. Sure, there's a local garrison but they rarely emerge from their barracks.' Wolffe shrugged, pulling the pair to their feet and guiding them out of the darkness.

Knowing full well what the locals could be like, Wolffe tugged his brothers in beside him and kept them close when they tried to pull away. It took them a few minutes to get it but when a group of scantily clad women stopped to stare at them, the two new arrivals huddled closer to Wolffe for protection and guidance.  
'You'll get used to the heated looks around here. This place is party central, everyone is looking to have a good time however they can. Stick with me and you'll soon learn how to survive here.' Wolffe uttered, shaking his head as someone whistled at them. 'I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe under my watch.'  
'How long have you been here, Wolffe?' Kix asked, scratching at his stubble.  
'How long has it been since 66 came down?' Wolffe shrugged; turning and guiding the pair down a narrower street. 'I left a couple of weeks after 66, couldn't live with the pain of what had been done. I refuse to believe General Koon was a traitor but there was noting I could do.'  
'It's been almost eighteen months since 66.' Jesse replied, shivering from something other than the cold. 'I'll never forget what we did.'  
'Shhh now isn't the time or place to be discussing such things.' Wolffe soothed, leading the pair towards one of the buildings towering over them.  
'This is your home now?' Kix asked, looking up at the building.  
'Not all of it, just one small apartment here.' Wolffe chuckled, pushing the door open and leading the pair inside.  
'What's this, no turbolifts?' Jesse noted, turning to look at Wolffe.  
'This is the low end living. The upper scale buildings have turbo lifts but on my salary, I can't afford to live there yet.' Wolffe explained, heading for the stairs at the core of the building. 'I'd suggest you two stick real close unless you want to get ambushed by those ladies. They'll do anything to get their claws into fresh meat.'

#^#^#^#^#^#

Securing his tips in the lockbox he kept hidden from everyone, Wolffe shed his jacket and returned to his brothers as they tried to relax in the living space. They were clinging to each other with a nearly palatable desperation, trembling with a combination of fear, cold and shock as they looked up at Wolffe slowly. Wolffe barely had time to think before they both grabbed him and dragged him down between them.

Nodding slowly, Wolffe wrapped his arms around the pair and held them close, whispering gentle reassurances in their ears as he tucked them into his sides and let them cling to him as tightly as they needed.  
'What will happen to us now?' Jesse asked, burrowing in against Wolffe's left side.  
'You'll stay here with me and learn how to be a civilian. With time, I have no doubt that you can learn a new skill set and find gainful employment.' Wolffe replied, trying not to think about the scars he could feel through Jesse's thin shirt. 'I managed it, you can too.'  
'Even though we are cowards?' Kix asked, curling in closer and hiding his face. 'We have done so many dark deeds.'  
'You're not cowards, Kix. It takes great courage to run from the only life we've known.' Wolffe soothed, bowing his head and lowering his voice. 'We are all burdened with darkness, but I still believe that together we can achieve anything.'  
'But we are guilty of killing younglings. We believed in our orders and marched on the Jedi Temple. We slaughtered the truly innocent.' Jesse confessed, tears of shame and pain starting to soak into Wolffe's shirt. 'We killed them all.'  
'When we left, the Temple was just a smouldering ruin. The outside was still reasonably intact but the inside was completely destroyed.' Kix added, fingers digging into Wolffe's arm and chest.  
'Talk to me vode, I am here. You don't need to shoulder these burdens alone. I worry for our vode, I have had almost no contact since I fled.' Wolffe coaxed, perfectly content to hold his brothers close until they were ready to speak.

For a few moments silence fell over the brothers, each one lost in his own thoughts of life to this point. Then it came, soft voices recounting what they had witnessed before breaking free. They spoke of the decimation of the ranks, of familiar faces being replaced with recruited men that looked down on clones even though the clones were still superior in all ways. They spoke not just of the 104th and the 501st but of the shattered GAR, brothers from all sides mentioned with love and care.

Boil and a small group of loyal men that had sacrificed their lives for one last defence of Ryloth.   
Stone stepping out of line and losing his head to Vader's blade.  
Gree, killed by Yoda when he had no choice but to obey.  
Sinker's brave face as he was sent to his death for hiding a desertion.  
Cody's slow descent into despair and his eventual suicide when it all got too much.  
Rex suddenly disappearing from the ranks the day before 66 was handed down.  
Cut Lawquane hunted down and murdered in front of his family as a warning.  
Boost facing the firing squad for not stopping Wolffe's desertion.

So much pain was shared between them before they finally ran out of harsh realities to speak of and they once again lapsed into silence. Hiding a yawn in Kix's hair, Wolffe sighed softly and glanced at the old chrono on the wall.  
'Come on vode, bedtime.' he grinned, trying to slip out from between them. 'We can't sleep on the couch, it's not comfortable for long term sleeping.'  
'Don't leave us.' Kix uttered, clinging all the tighter to Wolffe.  
'Been just us for too long. We need this.' Jesse added, practically glued to Wolffe's side.  
'You've got me, for as long as you need me vode.' Wolffe promised, hugging them close and bowing his head. 'I've been hoping to rebuild my shattered pack again.'  
'We could be your pack.' Kix agreed, practically in Wolffe's lap in his search for comfort and security. 'Just the three of us.'  
'I'd like that.' Wolffe agreed, smiling softly at the sight of Jesse asleep against him. 'Right now, it's time for bed though. I'll keep you safe.'

Managing to rouse Jesse, Wolffe pulled him up and reached out to snag Kix's hand, guiding them both to his small but comfortable bedroom. Reaffirming their brotherhood and working to rebuild their shattered memories of a safe place among their brothers, the trio helped each other undress and tumbled into the large bed together. Settled on his side, Wolffe smiled softly as Kix snuggled in against his chest, seeking comfort and protection. Jesse draped over Kix's back, holding onto both of his brothers as he settled down to sleep.

Arms wrapped around his younger brothers, Wolffe smiled and curled up around them a little more, remembering how he used to curl up with his original pack. At last he had a chance to properly heal and move on with his life. Now he had his pack and a bright new future for them all to enjoy.

#^#^#^#^#^#  
#^#^#^#^#^#

A month since he'd welcomed his brothers back into his life and Wolffe couldn't be happier with the outcome. He was still working as a flair bartender at the Crystal Star but now it had an even better reputation than ever before. Now the place was packed constantly, the crowd heaving twenty five hours a day, eight days a week. Everyone wanted to see the latest attraction that the Crystal Star had to offer.

Wolffe had left his small bar station behind, leaving it in the fresh hands of a new bartender and moved up onto the central bar at the heart of the dance floor. Up on the raised platform, totally surrounded by the heaving crowd and everything they needed to make their show great, Wolffe and his brothers kicked it up into high gear and put on a fantastic show every night. This was their moment to shine and they made the most of it.

Standing together, the three brothers took flair bartending to the next level, combining their individual skills into one mighty three-man show that kept the crowds guessing. Bottles, shakers and glasses spun around and past them, captivating the crowd and earning them plenty of tips for their effort. Though the extra tips could also have come from their personal displays in their tightened pants and singlets, muscles rippling under the flashing lights all around them.

To look at them now, no one could ever guess that they used to be loyal soldiers of the Republic. No one knew the full story, the locals only cared for the future with the three long haired men and their enchanting skills with their bar accessories and the bottles of fine liquor from across the galaxy. Even the local Imperial Garrison didn't realise they had three clones living and working right under their noses.


End file.
